The Lost Half Sayian
by Gohun
Summary: i will repost again this storyGohan get kidnaped at the age 4 he is taken to planet shadows and never seen again until he is a teenger what happened to him in the past while being kidnapped
1. Default Chapter

The Lost Half Sayian Son  
This is a story that I took down a while back and now I had decided to bring back. I took it down to do some improvements.  
  
In this story Gohan is kidnapped at the age of four years old and not seen again.  
  
The kidnapers that take Gohan to planet of the shadows.  
  
They erase his memory but also they are other children Gohan age that have been kidnapped.  
  
Also the other children memory is erased including Gohan.  
  
On this planet they make them train and train for non stop that's all they do they train.  
  
After Gohan is kidnap chi and Goku look for there son but nothing.  
  
Goku couldn't sense Gohan ki anywhere because they drew him into a pod and in that pod you cant sense any ki.  
  
Goku sense that something awful has happened to his only son and keeps looking for him but nothing.  
  
And hope that someday they will be able to see him alive.  
  
Chi and Goku mourn the lost of there only child.  
  
Well that the intro next chapter is going to be the beginning of the story.  
  
The lost half sayian son 


	2. The beginning

The Lost Half Sayian Son Chapter Two  
  
Editor and Beta Reader Aleandra Alyra Sarienna By Lonely Warrior   
Young Gohan was taking to a planet where they take gifted children like Gohan. At first Gohan was really scared of this place; he wanted his parents but found nothing but space. He saw that he was approaching a dark shadow planet and only wished that his dad could have saved him.  
  
He landed on this cold planet and saw other space pods like his land. He got out of the pod and headed for the door but it was locked. That was when he met someone. His name was Truhan.  
  
"Hi there. What planet are you from?" "Earth"  
  
"Well, I am from Pluto it's nice to meet you." At that moment the doors open and they were led to a room. One by one, the children went in.   
In the room they were put into a chair. Then a helmet was placed on their heads. Everything that they ever knew was erased gone. His memory of his parents, friends, everything was gone even his name. It was replaced with Trohan.  
  
After that he was given new clothes, his old clothes were burned to nothing. Next he was put to train and train only. That's all he did with his partner. His name was Trehan and all they did was train and train for countless hours.  
  
Even if they didn't train they would get beat up. Sometimes that would happen to Trohan and he was also punished. On earth   
Goku and Chi have stopped looking for their son. They just hope that one day they will see him again alive.   
That was seven years ago and still their son has not been found. By now their second child has been born but with this one they are always protecting him. They take more care of him then they took care of Gohan.  
  
He looked a lot like Goku so they named him Goten. On Planet of the Shadows Trohan and his partner Trehan had learned a lot about themselves. They knew how they got to that planet.  
  
They have been finding a lot of interesting things. Once they found where they came from, their home planet, they will escape.   
The Shadows usually sent them to other planets and to destroy planets if they didn't comply with their commands. Trohan and Trehan had destroyed almost every planet around them. The only planet was left was theirs. Trohan and Trehan already knew what they wanted to do and that was destroy that also.  
  
All they were waiting for was to get stronger. Then they will take over. They were almost there.   
Also both Trohan and Trehan were complete full blood Sayians. The Shadows removed all his human blood and replaced it with Sayian blood.   
The Shadows thought they could control them to do their bidding. In reality it was the other way around.   
Trohan had finally reached the level that he wanted to reach. That was Super Silver 4. his hair turned silver mixed with black. This was the highest level anyone has ever reached.   
His partner Trehan reached the same level Super Silver 4 but he was in the middle. Trohan's level was the highest; he almost reached Super Silver 5. Trohan knew he could reach it with his hidden powers. The day had finally arrived for the Silver Super Sayians. Next Chapter  
  
What are Trohan and his partner Trehan planning for Shadow Planet? Will they finally get revenge for separating them from their family and friends? Find out next time.  
  
Lonely warrior 


End file.
